


Hunter and Prey

by Nezchan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezchan/pseuds/Nezchan
Summary: Maki needs to be not-Maki for a while, and finds the perfect thing to get her mind off her stress.





	Hunter and Prey

She saw Rin on the dance floor, lithe and graceful like a creation of the music itself. All eyes were on her, but Maki’s were hungriest and she stalked like a jaguar.

This is what she needed most, a primal beat that drove out the stress of being the model daughter, the honour student. She needed to not think for a while and let instinct take over. Tonight, those instincts wanted only one thing – that girl.

Their eyes met when she came close, almost sparking as they danced. They didn’t touch at first, just learning each other’s rhythm. But her need was too insistent and Rin also hungered. Maki felt it in her every move. Soon they were competing, bodies clashing as they fought for dominance.

Maki won in the end, grabbing Rin’s behind and pulling her in with a growl she’d never dream of in the daytime. Rin made a token resistance, hands pressed to Maki’s chest. But there was no strength to it. She wanted it too and accepted submission, at least for now. Maki claimed her mouth with a hunger, knowing that on another night she might become Rin’s prey instead.

That was all right with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://dynasty-scans.com/images/3470) by Tima.


End file.
